


A cat in hell's chance (but I don't mind a challenge)

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu appears, But mostly fluff, Choi Soobin Is a Sweetheart, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Not really a Batman AU, Slow Burn, Vigilante/Criminal AU, Yeonjun wears a leather suit, and then they kiss kiss fall in love, but please picture Yeonjun as Catwoman, catboy yeonjun, im sorry Tyunning i love you :(, it was supposed to be a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "And the newspapers ? For all I know, they only mention beaten-up douchebags near the red light district and some complaints about disappearing jewels.”“Your sense of ‘justice’ sounds a bit... Wobbly.”“I never pretended it wasn’t”, Soobin shrugs. “I don’t have the absolute knowledge of what’s good or bad. I’m just a broke college student who chases after criminals in tights at night.” Yeonjun snorts.Or,Soobin somehow ends up taming a stray cat.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 51
Kudos: 219
Collections: Anonymous





	A cat in hell's chance (but I don't mind a challenge)

**Author's Note:**

> So it all started off as a bad (really, really bad) joke, i wrote that first part and then shit happened, and a bratty Beomgyu, a few tragic backstories and a purring Yeonjun later, i ended up with that monster. Thought i might as well share it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (please dont mind the stupid pseudonyms jfjdj IT WAS THE JOKE they won't be used for long)

Roobin is a vigilante. He’s not really the popular kind, but he’s quick to think, wise, and most of all, hardworking. And he’s certainly not a quitter.

Catjun, low rank criminal, had developed the _unfortunate_ habit of running into him (quite literally- Roobin usually finds him when he’s being pursued by cops and/or scary looking guys). They’ve been playing cat and mouse for some time now; the thief always managed to slip right through his fingers. 

One day, though, Catjun got caught off guard. 

At first, it was just like usual: running away after thievery, losing the cops, and then, toying a bit with his masked pursuer. Catjun’s much more agile, so watching this giant in tights and cape struggling to keep up with him is always entertaining. Roobin did look like he was kind of having fun, too. 

That may be why he got distracted, not realizing how close he was from the edge of the roof, and miscalculated his footing.

“Do you really want to catch me that bad, or were you actually worried? Cause it’ll take more than this to get rid of me.” _Maybe_. A 5-store building fall he could manage, but water? Not is forte, to be honest, and drenched leather pants? _Yikes_.

So, yeah, suspended feets away above the canal, he was kinda grateful Roobin got hold of his lash fast enough.

“Don’t cats hate water, though?” Roobin asks genuinely, pulling the thief up slowly, looking for all the world like he cared- which is truly ridiculous. “But,” he pauses, offering his hand when the other is at arm distance, “I also wanted to catch you.”

Catjun eyes him warily for an awkward second, before he finally grips the hand pushed toward him.

“Well,” he says when his boot meets the ledge, then proceeds to maneuver himself gracefully above the other man, leaning on his shoulders. He lands right behind the vigilante, gives him a light push on the back, but holds him above the emptiness by his cape.

“Maybe next time, kitten.” 

Catjun lets go of him, the boy’s surprised cry cut out by a loud _‘oof’_ as he manages to get a grip on a window ledge not too far down.

The thief winks down at him - well, more like blinks both eyes, _whatever_ \- and he could swear he heard something sounding suspiciously like _‘this is exactly why I’m more of a dog person’_ before going his merry way.

  
  


-

  
  


Yeonjun loves galas. He loves how sophisticated everyone looks, how nice he could dress, how it seems to anyone like he _belongs_ here.

He loves the blinding lights. He loves the extravagance of the decorations. He loves the gastronomic food, the high quality drinks. He loves the classy music. 

And, he loves the ladies - he loves their jewels, how easily they get charmed, how quickly they let their guard down when faced with a charming smile.

He didn’t do too bad today. Stone decorated rings, milky pearls, and a particularly expensive looking pin. Maybe gold, if he’s lucky.

With a self pat in the back, he thinks he owes himself a small break to enjoy the food.

It’s on his way to the buffet that he notices him. This tall guy standing next to the tables, looking like he’s having the time of his life inhaling his plate. He’s looking so out of place. Familiar too, for some reason. Yeonjun can’t help but feel his lips quirk up while approaching him.

“Not too used to be in that kind of place, am I wrong?” Yeonjun starts off, putting some food - _is that fucking lobster_ \- into his plate. The guy seems taken aback that someone is actually talking to him, gulping down the entire content of his mouth in one go.

“Ah, am I that obvious?” He smiles somewhat shyly. Dimples appear surreptitiously. “Truth is, my best friend insisted for me to come with him, and in the end he didn’t even show up. So here I am.”

“Hey, at least that crab seems to be a very good company.”

“Ah, damn right it is. And who needs friends when you can have _foie gras_ ,” he giggled.

It’s weird. Something puts him off about this guy. He can’t help feeling a pull towards him, but at the same time his guts are screaming at him to _get the fuck away_ and never look back. It’s weird.

“I’m Soobin”, the guy - _Soobin_ \- says, extending his hand.

“Yeonjun,” he takes the hand offered to him, and he thinks, _it feels like some sort of déjà vu_ , but he folds that in the back of is mind for now. Instead, he takes in his new acquaintance’s appearance. The faded white of his shirt, the tightness of his pants as if it was a size short, the used look of his shoes. A tiny wallet in his front pocket and, a backpack, _really?_ No blazer, no watch - in fact, no accessory whatsoever. All in all, it seems to scream that this guy -

“Ah, I don’t have anything worth your time on me, unlike those fine ladies,” he says, a smirk on his lips. 

Yeonjun blinks. Has he been...watched?

He must have stared without a word for a second too long, because-

“Yeonjun-ssi? What is it,” his eyes glint with something akin to mischief, “don’t tell me cat got your tongue?”

Yeonjun finally retracts his hand.

“Ah, my apologies, I guess I had one too much glass of wine- well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Soobin-ssi.”

“The pleasure was mine. See you around, Yeonjun-ssi.”

And with that, Yeonjun escaped. _The fuck was that ?_ He finishes his glass in one gulp. This guy was bad news. But he won’t let himself get distracted from his original plan. He’ll just have to keep an eye on this one.

  
  


-

  
  


As the evening goes by, Yeonjun thinks it’s finally time for serious business. Everyone has had at least a few glasses, and that Soobin guy is nowhere to be seen. Probably got tired talking to his plate.

Time for phase two.

He had the map of the penthouse memorized, and dodging the security cameras was easy - it always was. He found himself in front of the deskroom even sooner than he thought. He stopped there, though. He sighed.

“Don’t you have a city to protect or whatever justice bullshit you do?”

He didn’t even have to look to know Roobin was standing in the shadow of the hallway. Yeonjun just stayed facing the door as the other stepped closer.

“I already told you - I was invited here.”

_What._ He finally looked up to the other boy. It was dark, but he had a good eyesight- he could see the smile played on his lips.

Dimples.

“You…” _Wait_. It doesn’t make any sense. Why was Roobin basically revealing himself? _Shit-_ he knows Yeonjun’s identity too, now. “How did you even...?”

Roobin- well, _Soobin_ was closer now. “You have pretty peculiar eyes, you know?”

Yeonjun scoffed. Before he could find anything to say, multiple footsteps were heard. Coming closer.

Yeonjun was suddenly pulled around the corner, a hand coming to cover his mouth. He lets out some muffled protestations, but Soobin is _strong_.

‘ _It’s here. The door’s locked though. What do we do?_ ’ 

Ah, amateurs. 

‘ _Leave it to me._ ’ A silenced shot. 

Weapons, terrific.

‘ _You two, you keep guard here. You, go a bit further this way, you, this way. The others, with me. Let’s make it quick._ ’ 

More footsteps. Then, nothing.

Yeonjun sinks his teeth into the palm pushed against his lips. Soobin hissed, finally letting go of him.

“The fuck, they’re stealing my-”

“SHHHH-” Soobin whisper-shot.

“Don’t _‘shhhh’_ me.”

“Who the fuck is th-” as soon as a man appeared in the corner, Yeonjun was quick, and in a swift movement, hit him in the nape, effectively rendering him unconscious.

“Here,” Yeonjun says, pushing the limp body away, “no big deal.” Soobin sighs.

_‘Hey, what was that ? You stay here, you, come with me.’_

Soobin looked at him tiredly. Yeonjun shrugs.

“Alright. I’ve got them. When the coast is clear, one of those rooms on the left must be unlocked, you should be able to find a window somewhere.” Soobin then turned, ready to jump into the fight.

“...What about you?” Yeonjun finds himself asking. _What do you care?_

Soobin looks back at him, showing that cocky smile he’s seen a lot tonight. “Duty call. Seems like you’re lucky again, Yeonjun-ssi.” And with that, he went off.

Well, that was easy. He was not here to get himself involved in someone else’s robbery. Especially without his mask. It hurts him a bit to follow this guy’s order, but he won’t play difficult for once. 

As soon as he saw an opening, he dashed off, and soon enough the chilly night wind hit his face from where he was perched on the ledge of the window. Ready to jump off, he hesitates a second. Then,

_‘P-Please-‘_ panic in a woman’s voice.

_‘Whoa, easy-’_

_‘Don’t move, or her brain blows off like a firework’_

The sound of something heavy- a body, probably - falling to the ground. A curse.

_‘Good boy. Did you really think we came here without any insurance? We know you guys have an infuriating tendency to show up everywhere.’_

‘ _Alright, you can put your toy down_ ’

_‘Guys, this young man is asking to get tied up. Hurry.’_

_‘Good, now why don’t you come with us-‘_

A door closing.

Well, this is unfortunate. But, he still isn’t there to get involved.

  
  


-

  
  


He doesn’t dwell on it too much. Maybe later - hopefully, _never_ \- but right now, he counts two, three people rushing through the door as the fire alarm goes off.

_‘What the fuck is happening? Turn that off, quick!’_

And the boss is out too. Alrighty. Once the hurried footsteps sound further away, Yeonjun gracefully slides into the room they just came out from. He has to be quick. He notices a crouched guy in the far end of the room, focused, presumably on trying to open the safe. Without a sound, Yeonjun gets to the other side of the room, where he should find- _Bingo_.

His eyes find Soobin first, restrained and what seems to be unconscious. Head tilted down, some blood is dripping from the back of his skull to his forehead. A sharp emotion rushes through Yeonjun, but before he can even recognize it as worry, he meets eyes with a woman, not too far - _the hostage,_ his mind supplies. They watch each other for a short instant, and Yeonjun’s first reflex is to reassure her, but as he opens his mouth, he realizes - she’s not retrained. She-

“HONEY!! COME BACK HERE HURRY!!”

“You fucking-” He plunges forward, ready to teach her how to shut it, when he hears a gun cocking.

“I would stop right here if I were you.”

It didn’t take long for Yeonjun to get tied and tossed against the other boy - who finally shows some signs of being, well, _alive_ \- muttering a weak _‘ugh’_.

“Enjoying your nap?”

Soobin blinks slowly at first, and as if suddenly remembering the situation, his head shoots up so quickly it gives even Yeonjun a whiplash. Soobin hisses in pain.

“Hey, easy - seems like you took a nasty hit-”

Soobin then zeroed on him. After a beat, he smiles. Yeonjun had a feeling he was just the kind of person who has the power to save lives with a smile.

“...You came back,” he observes. Yeonjun scoffs.

“Don’t get too full of yourself. I just didn’t feel like leaving my plunder to those morons.”

“Right,” his tone is knowing and _oh man_ , was he getting on Yeonjun’s nerves quickly. “I wonder why you try so hard to look like you’re a _big bad guy_ or something,” he says, matter of factly.

“Oh? And what makes you think I’m not, exactly?”

Soobin takes him in for a thoughtful while, before simply saying, “Just my guts.”

Yeonjun stares at him in disbelief. He doesn’t know what he expected, but it was certainly not that.

In the silence that follows he understands he won’t get more explanations, and really? At this point, he thinks maybe there wasn’t any. Maybe this wannabe ‘hero’ just decided to _kinda_ trust him, infamous robber, because of his feminine intuition - or, most likely, a _foie gras_ indigestion.

“You’re really something,” Yeonjun says without thinking. “Really, really dumb too. But really something.” Soobin lets out a breathy laugh.

“You might not believe it, but I actually get that a lot.”

“The dumb part? Yeah, totally surprised.” Yeonjun deadpans. Soobin rolls his eyes.

“Well, we’ll see if my intuition was wrong or not after we get out of here. I think I’ve got a plan.”

“Let’s hear it then. Contrary to what my leather suit may suggest, I’m not a fan of being tied up.”

  
  


-

  
  


“Not too bad, for a guy running around with a cape,” Yeonjun stated, perched on the ledge of the window not too far from where Soobin was finishing tying all those good folks up.

“I know, right? You didn’t do too bad yourself,” he looked up at Yeonjun, tightening the nod. “As an assistant, I mean.”

Yeonjun tsk-ed. Arrogant brat. “Yah, if it wasn’t for me, you’d still be-”

Soobin laughed, loud and full and bright. He was messing with him. Has this guy always been like this?

“Alright,” Soobin seemed to be done with his packaging.

_What now?_ Maybe he should have left as soon as he could, he’s not really in the mood for going back to that catch-me-if-you-can game or whatever they always play. If Soobin’s going to be a pain in the ass now-

“You should get going though, the police will be here soon.” He wasn’t even looking in his general direction. But after a moment of silence, he finally catches Yeonjun’s stare, a frown arboring his features. “What, don’t tell me you’re still on about that safe-”

“Why are you letting me go?” _Why do you care? Can’t you shut up and just go already??_

“Why wouldn’t I ? Aren’t you just a civilian who happened to find himself in the wrong place at the wrong time?” He said, in all seriousness.

Yeonjun finds himself staring in disbelief for the nth time tonight.

“You’re a weirdo, I hope you know that.”

“Again, not a news flash,” he smiles once more, and Yeonjun really wishes he would stop doing that, for abstract reasons. But, enough staring for tonight. He turns toward the window, opening it.

“Then, I’ll be off. Oh, I almost forgot,” he shook an old-looking wallet in his right hand. “I think this belongs to you.”

It was Soobin’s turn to gap at him.

“But when- how did you even-?”

“Front pocket,” he clicks his tongue. “Terrible mistake. Here,” Soobin urges to catch the worn out item thrown at him. “Consider us even.”

He smirks, then jumps off right in time to hear “YOU DAMN ALLEY CAT, MY MONEY-”

  
  


-

  
  


A stray cat seemed to have taken a liking into appearing at his apartment at night.

The first time it happened, Yeonjun’s been knocking on his window with the excuse of returning the ID that he _oh-so-conveniently_ forgot to put back in Soobin’s wallet during their last encounter. If Yeonjun wanted to know where to find him, he could have just asked - it’s not like Soobin had anything worth stealing in his possession.

“You’re poor,” stated Yeonjun after he was let in, taking in the tiny one-room apartment, the few pieces of furniture and the lack of decoration.

“Thanks Sherlock, I didn’t notice,” he rolled his eyes, having the feeling he would be doing that a lot if Yeonjun kept showing up (spoiler: he did). “I thought you knew that already, though.” 

Yeonjun smirked. “I did.”

Soobin smiled.

“I was gonna get myself a snack. Wanna join?”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to starve because of me,” Yeonjun said, half joking, half not. Soobin huffed indignantly.

“Hey, I know this-” he gestured at the whole space, ”-is not _much_ , alright. The plumbing has tons of problems, it’s cold as hell during winter, and I even found a cockroach once-” he shivered just remembering, pausing mid-sandwich conception.

“But, this is my home. The rent is crazy cheap because it’s near East End, you know?” Soobin said somewhat excitedly, like he somehow made a really good deal, when in fact he was just living in the worst part of the town.

“...I know, I live closeby, too.”

“Lucky me.” This time, Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “But thanks to that, I earn enough money to eat what I want. And I never cared for trendy clothes or beautiful pieces of furniture. I’d rather live on a full stomach.”

Yeonjun cackled. Soobin didn’t know if it sounded so loud because of the otherwise silence of the room or if it really was, but his laugh kept ringing in his ears long after Yeonjun stopped.

“Sorry, it’s just- I remembered that night at the party- back then I thought _‘this guy must not be used to eat food this delicious’_ but- you just only care for food, don’t you?” He said when his laugher calmed a bit, delight still present in his voice. Soobin felt his cheeks warm up.

“S-shut up, there is- there’s nothing wrong with liking to eat-”

“No, there isn’t. I’ll accept this, then,” Yeonjun said, snatching the freshly prepared sandwich from Soobin’s hand. “Bon appétit.”

He came back many nights after that, either to get a free snack, to simply hang out sometimes, or plainly just to annoy Soobin. He never stayed long, but he always came back.

Soobin had tamed a stray cat.

  
  


-

  
  


They didn’t talk about themself that much. They just learned small pieces of information about the other here and there.

Yeonjun said to call him ‘hyung’. He was a bit older than Soobin, then.

His birthday is the 13th of september.

( _He appeared in the middle of the night, two bottles of soju in hands._

_‘Let’s celebrate, Soobinie !’_

_They did, Soobin ending up falling asleep right where he was sitting on the ground. When he woke up a few hours later, he was alone._ )

He talks about noonas sometimes, or a ‘old hag’ who seems to beat his ass up relatively often. Soobin doesn’t think they’re family from blood, but he’s glad she’s here.

He likes mint-chocolate ice cream - no comment _._ ( _‘You tasteless fool,’ he told Soobin when he only found vanilla in his fridge._ )

  
  


It was easier for Soobin to open up though. Probably because Yeonjun asked a lot of questions, but well, he’s always been curious.

( _‘What are you doing?’ The clickety-clack of Soobin’s keyboard paused._

_‘This assignment is due tomorrow, and I’m really late,’ he sighed._

_‘I thought you had a job?’_

_‘I do. I work at a bakery not too far. I only take afternoon classes so I can work all morning during the week. Plus saturdays. They make delicious bread, I’ll bring you some one of these days.’_

_‘Wait- you’re telling me you work in the morning, then got to school- when are you even doing your vigilante stuff ?’_

_Soobin laughed. ‘I do my ‘vigilante stuff’ after dinner, or when you leave- everything happens at night anyway.’_

_Yeonjun eyed him, bewildered._

_‘...Do you ever sleep?’_ )

So, Soobin’s a student. Majoring in something boring, if his half-written paper was something to go by. He works part-time, and he enjoys it.

And so Yeojun kept collecting the small pieces, here and there.

He talks a lot about his best friend. He likes to watch Street-Food. He gets excited over freshly baked bread. He smells like spring.

Small pieces, small pieces.

  
  


-

  
  


“I don’t get you,” Yeonjun interrupted Soobin mid-ramyeon. Soobin finishes slurping his noodles loudly before looking up at him. Yeonjun watches him, chin resting on his right hand, having already finished his own serving.

“Aren’t we supposed to be, like, enemies? At the very least, not- all buddy buddy, or, I don’t know? I mean, there are newspapers talking about me- why are you letting me in? Giving me food? Aren’t you the good guy, aren’t you supposed to catch people like me?”

Soobin starts playing with what’s left of his soup.

“Honestly, I’m not too keen of those good guy/bad guy bullshits. I like to make my own opinion on people- and the newspapers ? For all I know, they only mention beaten-up douchebags near the red light district and some complaints about disappearing jewels.”

“Your sense of ‘justice’ sounds a bit... Wobbly.”

“I never pretended it wasn’t”, Soobin shrugs. “I don’t have the absolute knowledge of what’s good or bad. I’m just a broke college student who chases after criminals in tights at night.” Yeonjun snorts.

“But as far as I am concerned, there is much worse happening in the city that needs attention. I don’t know why you do that, even if I _do_ have a small idea. And I’m not saying I approve of your actions- if I catch you stealing, I _will_ stop you. But you’re not a ‘bad guy’, nor my enemy.”

“You’re so weird,” Yeonjun sighed, because he’s not even surprised anymore.

“That’s getting old, hyung.” Soobin resumed stuffing his face with noodles.

“And if anything,” he continued through a mouthful, “you’re my friend.”

  
  


-

  
  


Yeonjun doesn’t _really_ have anything to do with cats. This ‘Catjun’ thingy is mostly just due to his great flexibility, his ability to silently and gracefully move around. He was told he kinda looks like a cat a few times, too. 

But he doesn’t have any superhuman ability, like an enhanced hearing, or the capacity to always land on his feet, nor, until proven otherwise, does he possess nine lives.

See, nothing to do with a cat.

Well, that’s what _he_ said, at least. 

Yet, it always strikes Soobin how _similar_ to a cat Yeonjun can be, sometimes. He’s really proud, for one. And he feels easily at home and takes naps all the time. He’s also clingy when he decides to.

Like often, Yeonjun walks in on Soobin working on his assignments. He simply throws himself on the couch, and folds into a ball, head leaning against the side of Soobin’s thigh. They stay in companionable silence for a while as Soobin keeps typing, deleting, typing again- before Yeonjun breaks it.

“Why did you start playing vigilante?”

Soobin hummed for a bit. Yeonjun always asked those things out of the blue, but Soobin was already used to it at this point. “Because... A friend needed my help, I guess?” Yeonjun looks up from where is been playing with a stray thread on Soobin’s sweatpants.

“That’s it?” He asks, not quite believing that was all there was to it. “That’s your superhero backstory?”

“Hmm…”, Soobin seemed pensive. “Basically, yeah.” Yeonjun has a feeling there was more to it, but he doesn't press.

“Boring,” he says instead, getting even closer to Soobin’s thigh, rubbing his head against it. It looked like he was asking for petting, and Soobin mindlessly carded his fingers through his bangs. It was newly dyed - in blue, mind you, because he _‘can pull off any color anyway’_ \- so it’s a bit rough, but Soobin doesn’t mind.

Then he froze. Yeonjun sits up like he’s been burnt, the red of his face complementing his electric blue hair.

“Oh my god-”

“Soobin. You didn’t hear anything.”

“I did, tho-”

“ _You. Did. Not._ ”

“Oh I did, I _felt_ it even-”

“SOOBIN”

“You purred, oh my god, YOU PURR- OW, DID YOU JUST BITE MY EAR?!”

  
  


_

  
  
  


“Hyung,” Yeonjun perks up from the couch. “You can choose what to watch if you want.”

“Roger~”, he proceeds to log in Soobin’s session, remarking, “that’s a pretty nice laptop you’ve got here.”

Soobin appears by his side with two plates. “Hyung, if it disappears, I will know it’s you,” Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “But yeah, it’s really great. Beomgyu- I mean, my best friend gave it to me when I started college. He bought a new one, so-”

“Wait, hold up. Beomgyu? You wouldn’t mean... Choi Beomgyu? As in the heir of Choi Industry Choi Beomgyu?” Yeonjun asked, rather dramatically.

“Himself,” Soobin replied, amused by Yeonjun’s antics.

“Waw, you weren’t joking when you said your best friend was ‘well off’. He’s a fucking billionaire.”

“He his,” Soobin sighed, “and he is the reason why I have to wear a stupid shirt to attend his stupid diplomatic parties-”

Yeonjun snorts. “Wearing that shirt isn’t that bad of a price for the amount of food you inhale.”

“You know me, I know how to get the best out of a situation,” Soobin winks.

Yeonjun huffs in faux-annoyance, but Soobin hears a subtle change in his tone. “Bringing you to parties and giving you an old computer when he gets a new one. How generous of your friend.”

“Don’t be like that,” Soobin nudges him playfully. “He does that because he knows I wouldn’t accept it otherwise. You should have seen his face when I agreed to take it.” Yeonjun hums. Soobin looks so fond talking about him. He observes Yeonjun for a while. “What is it?” he asks softly. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“It’s just- I know you, you’re _too nice_.” The way Yeonjun says it, it doesn’t sound like a good thing. “I don’t want you to- to be taken advantage of. I know how those people are. You think they like you, but they just enjoy throwing money at your face, like some would give crumbs to a starving bird. It makes me sick. You’re not some charity case, you don’t need his pity-”

“Beomgyu’s not like that though.”

Yeonjun scoffs. “You’re naive, Soobinie. You sound like you’ve never seen what money does to people. When they have money, people are-” he trails off. “You don’t know what they’re capable of.” he says, voice quiet.

Yeonjun’s eyes were set somewhere far away, but he could feel Soobin’s stare bore into him. Soobin faced forward after a while, sporting a sad kind of smile on his lips.

“I never told you about my mom”

Yeonjun finally turned to him, and Soobin took his silence as a sign to continue. So he told him.

He told him his mother was a maid for a very rich family, and that his grandmother was one before her too. He told him how they’ve been with this family for a very long time. He told him how hardworking she was. _’Honestly, I have few memories of her not working- she’d often take me with her and I would play with the son of the family when the parents didn’t look. The family was nice to us.’_

As Soobin kept talking, distantly, a part of Yeonjun realized something was happening.

They had worked with some sort of unspoken rules until now - they never mentioned their family, where they came from, how they got here. They didn’t even give names - small things like that. There was a line, one that allowed some distance in their ever growing closeness, that provided a sense of security in the unknown that was _them_.

And yet Soobin was willing to open up, to let him in. Soobin just pulled him across his side of the line so easily, Yeonjun found himself thinking that maybe there was never one to begin with.

And so Soobin kept telling him, and Yeonjun kept listening.

He told him how hard it was for her. How eventually, she exhausted herself, and got ill. Soobin was 13. He told him she couldn’t work anymore, and how the family got rid of her and hired another maid right away, without thinking twice. 

“She had known them for her whole life- and they just turned their back to her like it meant - nothing. They could- they could have helped her get a treatment, you know? It was nothing for them, I’ve seen them spend more on a party- It was _nothing_. And my mom’s life was not worth even that for them.”

Soobin sighed.

“It took a few months for her illness to take her away. But, never did she hold a grudge against the family. And she didn’t want me to, either. She was really great, my mom.”

“So, I know some people can be heartless, especially when it comes to money. Money gives you the power to control _lives_. I know all of that. But you wanna know the funny part?”

“The son of that family has been my best friend up until now.” Soobin’s smile reached his eyes this time.

Yeonjun opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. “But... why-” he started. He sounded almost upset, and weirdly enough, it flooded Soobin with something warm.

“Hmm...I just, I remember how this 12 years old boy got onto his knees, crying his eyes out, apologizing to my mom for things he probably barely understood back then.’

“Beomgyu, he kept visiting us whenever he could sneak out, to the very end. He came with me to the funerals.” Soobin lets out a laugh that resembled more to a breath. “He even managed to get her favorite flowers from a butler. He kept writing me letters.”

“So- _I do know_ , what people are capable of, but everyone isn’t like that. Beomgyu is not like that.”

The silence was thick. “You two sound really close.” stated Yeonjun, voice quiet.

“We are. We went through a lot together- there was a time when we only had each other. He’s family.”

“That’s why...I’ll never feel bad about accepting some help from him. That’s how we work, we have each other’s back. He went through some rough times too- and I was here for him. Even if I can’t give him nice presents and all, he knows he has me, and that he can come find me whenever he needs anything.”

  
  


( _‘I’m not just giving it away- I’m doing an investment. Go to university, graduate, find a nice job. Then, pay me back two times. How does that sound ?’_ )

  
  


Soobin’s smile widens.

“And, who knows. Maybe one day, I’ll be able to get him an even nicer laptop.” Something akin to determination twinkles in his eyes. Yeonjun can’t stop looking at him. He let out a long breath.

“...You’re pretty amazing.”

Soobin looks at him in surprise, a blush blooming high on his cheeks and coloring the tip of his ears. He huffs a laugh.

“W-What are you saying so suddenly-” he mumbles. “I’m nothing special, I was lucky to be raised by a wonderful person, that’s all- Beomgyu’s the real amazing one, even though his family was so cold, he still managed to-”

“Aish, I get it, I get it,” Yeonjun cuts in. “I’m sorry I judged him so quickly, okay- he does sound like a great guy. But,” he waits for Soobin to look at him. “It doesn’t mean you’re any less amazing yourself. Your education may have something to do with it- but not everything. That’s still on you.” 

He puts a hand on Soobin head, petting gently. “I mean it. You did well, Soobinie.”

“Hm.” Soobin lowers his head down under the pretense of hiding the redness of his face, accepting the comforting gesture, and Yeonjun pretends he didn’t notice the wetness in his eyes.

  
  


-

  
  


Yeonjun’s later than usual.

On a normal visiting day, he would have shown up at Soobin’s place an hour-or-so ago. So by now, Soobin must be thinking he won’t come at all today.

That’s probably why Yeonjun finds him like that, standing by the sink, focused on his dishwashing.

Yeonjun knows he should probably make his presence known instead of watching him silently from the open window like a creep. He can’t bring himself to care though.

Because Soobin is _singing_.

And his voice isn’t loud per se, nor is it really quiet, but it’s so soft and gentle as he sings a ballad - something about fading memories, friends and stars. He mumbles some forgotten lyrics, hums the melody. His voice sounds different like this, not like his usually deep talking voice. It’s still so calming, though.

Soobin turned, seemingly done with his chore - effectively interrupting Yeonjun’s musing by making direct eye contact. Soobin jumps, then freezes. 

_Whoops._ Yeonjun gives him a coy smile, ready to get scolded for surprising him, or at least be called a creepy stalker or something - yet Soobin just stays silent.

He then flushes so suddenly Yeonjun fears he’s gonna faint from how fast his blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“H-How long have you been here?” Soobin asks so quietly Yeonjun would have missed it - if it wasn’t for the otherwise heavy silence in the room, and well, the fact that Soobin has all of his attention right now.

“Long enough,” Yeonjun replies simply. He _could_ have lied - but honestly, he kind of enjoys what he’s seeing.

Soobin engulfs his red face into his hands and lets out a muffled sound, something between a whine and a groan.

He looks like he’s trying to shrink into himself, like he wants to disappear - which kind of look ridiculous given his whole 6 feets giant body - and okay, _maybe_ Yeonjun should try to save him from his misery before he really faints or something.

“You have a pretty voice,” he tries. 

“Shut up, don’t make fun of me”, Soobin mumbles. 

“I’m serious though??”

Soobin peaks from between his fingers, eyes wary. Yeonjun holds his hands up in surrender, showing a tentative smile. After a while, Soobin releases his own face, still pretty flustered (but at least Yeonjun can look at him).

“What’s with you,” Soobin huffs. “There’s nothing left of my dinner, flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

“Yah, don’t treat me like I’m just some kind of freeloader when I’m trying to-” Yeonjun starts to justify, and Soobin smirks. _Unbelievable_. ”Alright, I won’t compliment you anymore then, you ungrateful brat.”

“Now this is more like the Yeonjun-hyung I know.”

Yeonjun scoffs. “See if I ever try to be nice again.” He should have enjoyed flustered Soobin a bit longer. Yeonjun’s getting too soft for his own good. Soobin laughs though, so he guesses he’ll let it slide this time. 

He goes to sit on the old couch, Soobin following him soon.

“So you like singing?” 

“Hyuuuuung, can’t you drop it-”

“What’s the big deal, though- There’s nothing wrong with enjoying singing.” he shrugs. “I like dancing.”

“You do?”

Yeonjun nods in response. Soobin’s gaze falls to his laps. He stays silent for a while. 

“I used to want to be a singer, as a kid. My mom loved to listen to me. She’d always ask me to sing her lullabies.” He smiles shyly. Yeonjun hums.

“You don’t want to anymore? Be a singer, I mean.”

“Hm, not really. I’m not too good at receiving attention. I still like to sing though, even if it’s only to myself.” He lets out a chuckle, flustered. 

“What do you want to do then?” Yeonjun knows he asks a lot of questions. Soobin doesn’t seem to mind though.

“Ah, I don’t really know yet. But,” Soobin thinks, “these days I’ve come to realize I really like working at the bakery. So, you know…” he trails off. Yeonjun stifles a laugh.

“You working near pastries doesn’t sound too good for business, if you ask me.”

Soobin punches his shoulder lightly, pouting hard. And if he keeps doing that, Yeonjun won’t be to blame when he does something stupid.

“What about you, hyung? Is there something you want to do?” Soobin asks so genuinely, Yeonjun can’t help but look at him with wide eyes, before he laughs incredulously.

“Soobinie, when I want something,” he starts, gaze locked with Soobin’s, “I just take it.”

Soobin hums, looking away. “That sounds...easy. But- do you get any satisfaction doing this ? I mean, like- do you know that feeling of being rewarded for your hardwork ? Of just, earning something ?”

Yeonjun shrugs. “I get enough satisfaction just by getting what I want, or something nice for my noonas.”

“Do they, though? If it’s just something you stole from someone- what’s its value?”

  
  


( _‘How many times must I tell you, I don’t want your dirty presents.’_

_‘...Why are you being difficult, the others are pretty happy!’’_

_‘Because they’re idiots. They stop thinking when they see something shiny.’_

_‘But- Look! This is exactly-’_

_‘You don’t understand. I’m gonna end up finding you either in a ditch or in a cell one of these days, I just know it ! And for what, some pebbles ? Goodness, you could do anything you set your mind into._

_When will you stop worrying me?’_ )

  
  
  


Yeonjun scoffs. _They’d get along so well._ “Whatever. What kind a job could someone like me do, anyway.”

“Hum”, he seems thoughtful for a while, like he’s seriously thinking about it. ”Something to do with fashion, maybe? You look like you enjoy it- and I think you’d be good at it, too-” Yeonjun just snickers.

“Coming from you, it really doesn’t help.”

“What is that supposed to mean-” Soobin pouts again.

“That you dress like a potato so your opinion has no value whatsoever.” Yeonjun says matter-of-factly. He’s trying to change the subject, they both know it. But Yeonjun is grateful for Soobin nonetheless. He really is.

“I take it back,” Soobin deadpans. “Can the Yeonjun who compliments me come back, I miss him already.”

“Your loss, you’re stuck with me now,” Yeonjun says as he rests his head on Soobin’s shoulder. The later sighs. 

“I guess I’ll have to make do.”

They fall into comfortable silence, until Yeonjun asks,

“Would you sing that song again?”

  
  


-

  
  


Yeonjun doesn’t know why he’s here. 

It’s past 2am. Soobin is surely sleeping. He needs it, too. It’s stupid.

But before he could even notice, his legs had walked on their own, and now here he was, drenched from the rain, crouched in front of Soobin’s window. It was pitch black inside.

He should go home. Why did he even came here. 

He just wanted to see him, for some reason.

_This was a bad idea_. He turned around, climbed down, meeting the ground soundlessly. It had stopped raining moments ago, but the constant _plick-plock_ of what remained of the angry pouring still echoed, dropping stubbornly from every surfaces to the wet gravel. 

_It’s cold._

“Hyung?”

When he turned around and came face to face with Soobin, the first thing that came to his mind was, _what kind of timing is this, even?_

Then, he wondered what kind of fool stayed up running around the city until such ungodly hours when he has a shift at 7. Soobin, that’s the kind of fool.

Lastly, he thought, _thank god._

He must have been staring silently for quite a bit, because Soobin talked again.

“Hyung, are you okay? What are you doing here?” He walked closer, slowly.

“You’re soaked to the bones,” he remarked when Yeonjun kept quiet. Soobin took his hand, holding gently, leading him as he headed to his building entrance.

And it was just _so unfair_ \- how warm Soobin’s fingers were when Yeonjun felt so cold.

Watching Soobin fumble with the lock, Yeonjun realizes that for all the time he’s spent in this place, it will be the first time he’d walk through that door.

Upon entering, Soobin discarded his bag somewhere on the floor, and went to rummage through a closet. He didn’t turn on the lights. Yeonjun was grateful.

Soobin came back to him, handing him a pile of articles. “Here, go take a shower. You’re freezing.”

Yeonjun just nodded.

  
  
  


Only when getting dressed Yeonjun realized how tiny he must look beside Soobin. The sweats weren’t really a problem - Yeonjun has long legs - but the sweater quite literally swallowed him. After hanging his clothes in hope that they will dry overnight, he got out of the bathroom to find that the couch has been converted into a bed. Soobin was getting what seemed to be some covers out of the closet. He set them on the mattress, and took his turn to the bathroom.

Yeonjun must have spaced out, because when Soobin gets out, he finds him standing in the exact same spot he left him.

Soobin slowly walks to him. He reaches for Yeonjun’s face, cupping his cheek. His palm is warm against his skin, thumb stroking ever so lightly.

“Are you okay?” Soobin asks again.

“Yeah,” he says. “Just had a bad day.”

Soobin doesn’t press. He never does.

“You take the bed,” he declares instead, retracting his hand. “I’ve got a spare futon.”

“No way, I-”

“Hyung.” He cuts, holding said futon. “I’m not asking. You take the bed.”

Yeonjun just watches as Soobin spreads the futon next to the bed, takes a cover and a pillow, and gets comfortable, seemingly ready to make the best out of the few hours of sleep he has before him.

“Sleep, hyung. Goodnight.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeonjun knows he’s pushing it.

  
  


But he just feels _so damn cold_.

  
  


He gets up, looks over to where Soobin is sleeping soundly, his figure barely outlined by the outside light. He takes with him the cover he was given, and drapes himself over Soobin, head resting on the crook of his shoulder.

  
  


Soon enough, a hand finds Yeonun’s hair, brushing the back of his head slowly.

_Warm._

  
  


-

  
  


Only a few hours had passed when Soobin’s alarm goes off. He reaches blindly for the disrupting sound and turns it off quickly. The weight above him shifts lazily, grunting.

“Keep sleeping, hyung” he whispers, patting Yeonjun’s head a few times, before sliding out of the embrace as delicately as possible.

Despite a grand total of barely 4 hours of sleep, Yeonjun felt pretty much rested. He keeps his eyes closed for a bit, coming awake slowly. He hears the lock of the bathroom door. Water running. A toothbrush being used. The rustling of clothes. The door unlocking, some footsteps. The fridge opening. Some liquid being poured in a glass. Gulping. A sigh. Dishes being discarded in the sink. Some more footsteps.

Yeonjun opens his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. He meets Soobin’s gaze, crouched beside him. “Help yourself when you’re hungry. Stay as long as you want, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Soobin smiles softly.

“Hey, Soobin-ah,” Yeonjun calls before Soobin could stand up. “Do you have class today?”

“A few, yeah. Why?”

“Would you,” Yeonjun licks his lower lip before continuing, “come with me to the hospital?”

As worry flashes through Soobin’s eyes, Yeonjun quickly adds, “I’m fine! It’s not- It’s not for me. Someone…” he sighs. “I need to see someone there.”

It was weird for Soobin to see some semblance of hesitation into Yeonjun’s fierce eyes.

“Yeah, of course hyung”, he replies easily. “I’ll meet you here after class.” Yeonjun nods. Soobin strokes his head once again, his touch lingering for a second, before he takes his leave.

  
  
  
  
  


It was around 5pm when Soobin came back to find Yeonjun napping on the couch. He had changed into his own clothes - a shame, really - and he awakens as soon as Soobin closes the door.

“Ah, I didn’t think you’d be home so soon,” Yeonjun yawns, still drowsy. Soobin can’t help but stare, he’s always found sleepy Yeonjun endearing.

Well, if Soobin had skipped one or two hours of class to come back early, Yeonjun didn’t need to know. He just couldn’t bear picturing Yeonjun, in his one-room apartment all alone, waiting for him to come back anymore. He had a feeling Yeonjun didn’t want to be alone right now. He looked kind of anxious, even now, radiating nervous energy.

“Should we go, then?”

Yeonjun gave him a small smile. “Yeah, let’s go.”

  
  
  


“Do-”, Soobin paused in front of the room as Yeonjun was reaching for the handle. “Do you want me to wait here ?”

Yeonjun seemed to hesitate for a bit, then, “Come with me ?” he asks, unsure. Soobin just nods.

Upon entering, he barely has the time to lay his eyes on the woman sleeping in the hospital bed before another woman gets up, marches until she’s right at Yeonjun’s face, and slaps him. He doesn’t even flinch, but Soobin winces as he watches the rapidly reddening skin of his cheek.

“Glad to see you too,” Yeonjun says quietly.

“I was starting to think you’d be too much of a coward to even come here.” The woman says with a blank face. She seemed to be around 40, and even if she wasn’t as tall as Yeonjun with her high heels, she certainly looked intimidating. “You should have been in that bed in her place,” she comments, dark eyes not blinking once, as Soobin takes a sharp intake of air. Yeonjun’s jaw clenches. “The least you could have done is check up on her first thing in the morning.”

“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?”

For the first time since they entered, the woman seems to notice Soobin, one eyebrow quirked up. After a few second of silent staring, something like recognition flickers in her eyes. “Yeah, you are.” Her gaze leaves Soobin a beat later, and she goes back to seating on the bedside chair.

The air is heavy, and Soobin is at a loss on what to do. Yeonjun slowly walks closer to the bed, gazing at the unconscious woman there. “How is she?”

“She’s stable. She was really lucky, the bullet went right through her thigh and out. The wound was pretty clean. She’s tired, though, she spent the day sleeping. Lost lots of blood.”

Yeonjun hums. Soobin could see the tension in his shoulders. 

The woman side-eyes Yeonjun for a moment, then redirects her gaze to the bed. “This is what I meant. That’s what happens when you act on your impulses.” she says, voice softer. Yeonjun grips the bed edge forcefully.

“So what? I should have- I should have let this asshole drag her outside- pulling her by the hair? I should have just _watched_ ? Tried to _talk_ to him? Oh, wait, I _did_ that, and did he stop? _No_ , he slapped her and threw a stack of bills at my face-”

“ _Jjunie._ Now’s not the time to-”

“No, you’re right. I don’t want to do that right now.” Yeonjun breathes out, taking a few steps back. “I just came here to make sure she was alright.”

They stare at each other for a while. Then, Yeonjun looks over to Soobin, and heads to the door. Soobin bows hastily to the woman, and follows his steps.

  
  


-

  
  


Yeonjun finally stops when he catches sight of the hospital garden not too far. He takes a deep breath before he sits on the stairs. Soobin joins him not too long after, sitting close.

The breeze was fresh, but it felt good. “I hate hospitals,” Yeonjun states after a while, looking somewhere far ahead of him. 

Soobin chuckles softly. “Yeah. I don't think anyone likes to be there.”

A few minutes pass in silence.

“I...Sorry for what happened back there,” he tells Soobin, voice quiet.

From what he had heard earlier, Soobin had probably pieced together the outline of the situation now - and Yeonjun didn’t feel like explaining further. But Soobin did not know anything before just moments ago, yet he still had been willing to come with Yeonjun, asking no question. The least Yeonjun could to was apologize for the scene back in the room.

“It’s okay, hyung.” Yeonjun is not even looking at him, but he swears he can _hear_ the smile in Soobin’s voice. “You guys seem to go along well,” Soobin adds, sounding absolutely serious. Yeonjun finally turns to him, incredulous, before letting out a huffed laugh.

“I don’t even want to ask you how you came to that conclusion.”

“It’s just, in the way she looked at you-”

“I literally didn’t ask-” 

“Like, it’s a mix of exasperation and worry and fondness. A motherly kind of way, maybe.” Soobin continues anyway. Yeonjun laughs for real this time.

“Ah, don’t tell her that. She’d say something like, _‘like I’d ruin my beautiful body to give birth to such an ungrateful brat’_.” Yeonjun could picture it perfectly.

“You’re right, though,” he added after a beat. “She’s probably the closest thing I have to a maternal figure.”

Yeonjun observes the few people passing by, taking a walk around, enjoying the fresh air as well. Then, without even thinking about it, he finds himself talking again.

“She’s the one who took me in after I ran away from- my father. I was young when my mother left us for another man- I don’t even remember if my father already had alcohol issues back then. Either way, he was a really violent man when he drank. Always angry.”

And once he started, he just couldn’t shut up, somehow.

So he kept talking, about this man, his violent outbursts - _‘see, there’,_ he gestured to the crown of his head, _‘It bled like crazy this time around- I still have a bump. It’s like a horn’_. 

He told him how he just left, one day. He was 15. How he ended up in East End- _‘really not the best place to get lost’_. How his noona found him and welcomed him. That she owned a strip club and took care of the street’s prostitutes - and she allowed Yeonjun to stay if he helped. So he had learnt to help the noonas with their makeup and their hair for the shows, to clean up the mess that was the club at 3am, to avoid dirty bastard’s hands while serving drinks.

And while a voice somewhere at the back of his mind was telling him to just _shut up already, no one wants to hear your pitiful stories, don’t show your weak self - aren't you supposed to be strong?_ resonating louder and louder, Yeonjun just didn't seem to be able to stop running his mouth.

He's never told all this to anybody, a part of is mind supplies distantly. He didn't need to voice this though, he was sure Soobin knew. Soobin always seemed to know somehow.

And yet again, Soobin kept listening without saying anything - without asking for more, just taking what Yeonjun was willing to give. 

He talked about his noonas - those who offered him a roof and food, about how they’d frequently get assaulted, beaten up, treated like dirt. How he thought he could protect them. How he couldn't.

Then, Yeonjun closed his mouth abruptly. 

_Aren't you supposed to be strong?_

A warm palm was placed on his hand, squeezing. _It's okay_ , it was saying.

And that was it, wasn’t it? Where Yeonjun was kind of emotion-driven and impulsive, Soobin was patient and down to earth. 

And Yeonjun figured he could use some grounding. 

_I am strong_ , he replied to that voice, relishing in the warmth flooding from his hand.

_But maybe it doesn't mean I have to be alone._

  
  


-

  
  


“Yah.”

Yeonjun came back to his senses and realized he had been spacing out. Again. He seemed to do that a lot recently. He turned to the source of the voice. “Noona.”

“What’s with you, these days. No ‘old hag’, and you spend your time sulking around. You don’t even go to your boy anymore. Did you get dumped or something? You can tell me, noona will comfort you.”

Yeonjun just rolls his eyes, then stares back at his lap, expression closed.

“Wah, you’re not even taking that bait,” his noona says, walking closer carefully, like she didn’t quite know how Yeonjun will react. Like he’d bolt out or something. Did he look that bad?

When she understands that Yeonjun wasn’t planning on running away, she seats herself on top of the dressing table nearby, crossing her legs.

“For real, though. What happened? You seemed to be doing so well these days,” she observed him. “You looked...happier.”

“..Yeah, well. I guess that’s part of the problem,” Yeonjun sighs. “I was starting to get used to- _this._ ” he says distantly. His noona watches him cautiously.

“What do you mean?” 

“I just- it’s nothing, okay? I just thought I’d…” he pauses, “...distance myself a bit.” It’s weird to see Yeonjun, usually so confident and straightforward, put so much effort in looking anywhere but at her.

“Jjunie,” _Ah._ There it was. “Are you...scared ?”

Silence.

“Oh, Jjunie,” in his head, Yeonjun can’t help but hear Soobin’s voice, _‘in a motherly kind of way’_. “I know you’ve spent so much time keeping yourself away from anyone- but you don’t have to be afraid to-”

“But I am.” He knows what she’s gonna say. He _knows_ it’s stupid. But- “I can’t help it, I’m fucking _terrified_ , okay?” he breathes, voice low.

“Because- all this time I’ve been so careful, to not let anyone get close, I- I _never_ needed it ! But _he_ \- before I even knew it he had made his way to me and- and I let him in. I let my guard down.”

His noona gauges him again, the way someone would take time to observe, to think of the best way to approach a wild animal without scaring it. Carefully, no hasty movement. He wishes she’d stop doing that.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“Yeah, you say that now.”

“But what then? What when I let him completely in, when he realizes I’m not- I’m not enough. What when he leaves me.”

“I’d rather- take some distance, before I get too invested.”

“Oh, sweety,” his noona starts, and she waits until he’s finally meeting her eyes to continue. “You can’t spend your life running away from every good things because you’re scared they’ll end someday.”

“That’s how it works sometimes. Some things go, others stay. But if you just give up- you’ll never know. You owe it to yourself to at least try,” by now, her fingers are carefully combing his hair.

“As for that ‘ _before you get too invested’_ part...I’m sorry to bring it to you, but it’s already too late, kitten.”

_I know that._

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Hum, excuse me?”

Soobin has spent a lot of time thinking about it already. Should he, should he not, what if, all that jazz. He finally came to a decision.

Right now, though, he was wondering if he should _maybe_ have put some more thoughts into it.

“Sweety, how about you come with me for a while? Noona will take care of you-”

“Yah, hands off, I called dibs on this one!”

“Girls, how about we share? He’s so cute-”

“Oh my god he’s blushing-”

“Ahhh, his cheeks are so soft too!”

“Oh my- I’m sure we can agree on a special price, just for you!”

_Women are scary_. He did expect to come across a lot of them here- he did _not_ expect to be surrounded, poked and almost dismembered from the force with which he was being pulled from every sides. Their eyes were those of a predator watching a prey.

“I-I’m not- I’m looking for someone- Would any of you know a Yeonjun? Tall, blue hair-”

“Oh? And what do you want with our Yeonjunie, exactly?”

The atmosphere shifted rather drastically, and if Soobin wasn’t feeling like a rabbit in the middle of a pack of wolves before, he definitely was now. He held his hands up out of reflex.

“I- I’m not-”

“Girls, easy.”

Everyone turned to the voice, and even Soobin recognized her: it was the woman waiting for Yeonjun back at the hospital. Soobin gulped.

“Follow me,” she declared, not waiting for any kind of acknowledgment to turn around. Soobin came back to his senses quickly and followed, not without bowing slightly to the girls, confusion written all over their faces.

“Took you long enough.”

“I...Wasn’t sure my presence would be welcomed.”

“Rightfully so, I guess,” she sighs, a smug smile playing on her lips. “I raised those girls well, after all.”

“Still, you did well to come. Our Yeonjunie is good at running away.”

Soobin laughs softly at that. “Oh believe me, I know.”

“I hope you’ll talk some sense into him.” She sighs again, stopping in front of a curtained entrance. Voices coming from inside can be heard, and one of them sounds like-

She opens the curtains, gesturing for Soobin to go in. She attempts to follow but the boy doesn’t go far, stopping after a step. Further into the room, Yeonjun has his back to them, and facing him is an older girl, both eyes closed as Yeonjun applies powder on her lids. Soobin doesn’t feel like interrupting.

“It’s almost done, stay still just a bit more,” Yeonjun instructs softly.

“Ah Yeonjunie, you’re really a life savior! What would we do without you~” the girl sing-songs. 

“Then tell me who did th-”

“I won’t tell you~” she starts with a teasing tone, which quickly turns more serious. “Just this is enough. Thanks to you I can be pretty for tonight’s show,” she smiles big for emphasis. Yeonjun shakes his head slightly.

“What are you saying, noona is always pretty! Bruises won’t change that.” The girl giggles. “All done, you can open your eyes.” 

When she does, she immediately notices the guests in Yeonjun’s back. “Oh, unnie !”

This effectively draws Yeonjun’s attention to them. He locks eyes with Soobin, surprise clear on his features. “Good luck,” Soobin’s guide whispers before she turns around.

Yeonjun stands up from where he was seated but doesn’t come closer. Soobin starts to fidget under Yeonjun’s gaze, emotions flickering there too fast to decipher. After a moment of staring, the girl behind Yeonjun breaks the loaded silence by clearing her throat.

Sensing that she’s intruding, she smiles at Yeonjun, and Soobin silently thanks her for finally diverting Yeonjun’s rather intense stare. She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, and after sending a nod Soobin’s way when she walks, she leaves as well. They’re by themself now, but Soobin doesn’t know what to say. He feels like he should apologize for coming here, but watching Yeonjun, eyes glued to the ground, he can’t bring himself to utter a word.

Yeonjun rapidly cleans up the material, then slowly makes his way to Soobin. Soobin realizes that he’s still standing near the entrance, and for a brief moment he thinks Yeonjun’s just gonna leave without looking back. He feels silly but relieved when Yeonjun stops at a short distance in front of him. 

His eyes are tentative when he asks, “Let’s go somewhere?”

Soobin nods, signaling him to lead the way.

  
  


-

  
  


“Waw,” Soobin whispers when he takes in the seemingly abandoned underground parking lot and its graffitis covered walls. It’s not huge per se, and there are a few cars - from dusty to downright busted- here and there, but that’s still a lot of space.

“Cool, uh?” Yeonjun says, leaning on one of the pillar, while Soobin opts to sit down on a nearby car. “There is not much here but sounds resonate pretty well.”

“Is this where you come when you dance?”

Yeonjun smiles at that, nodding. Then, “Should I show you?”

Soobin gulps. He’s been wanting to see Yeonjun dance ever since he heard him talk about it. He didn’t think he’ll actually _get_ to see it. His face must be something funny to behold because Yeonjun’s smile widens at the sight. He clears his throat and says ‘ _Yes_ ’ trying (failing) to conceal his eagerness.

Yeonjun was right when he says the sound carries well in there. Soon enough, the music he puts on his speaker floods the place. Then Yeonjun starts moving.

And Soobin expected him to be good - from the way Yeonjun carries himself generally, graceful and elegant - but he just effectively takes Soobin’s breath away. From his peaceful expression to how his body moves to the music flow like it actually runs through his veins. He looks so _fluid_ Soobin comes to wonder if he even has any bone in his body.

The next thing he knows, the music stops, and Soobin is just left gaping. And Yeonjun _knows_ how good he is if the face he’s making right now - smug and content - is anything to go by. Soobin likes that confidence in Yeonjun, but right now he just wants to come up with something, _anything_ intelligible to say. But when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is a breathy “ _Waw_ ” and, yeah, mission _‘say something intelligible’_ is an utter failure.

Yeonjun doesn’t comment on the _embarrassment_ that is Soobin, and asks instead, “Wanna try?”

Soobin’s hands shoot up in defense. “I- I’m not really good at this- I mean have you _seen_ me? My arms are literal noodles-”

Yeonjun flats out ignores his excuses, taking both his hands and dragging him in the center of the space.

“I-I don’t even know any moves” comes a last weak protest, because who is he kidding, he’s in no way strong enough to resist Yeonjun when he’s smiling and holding his hands like this.

“There is no moves! Just follow the beat!” Yeonjun says enthusiastically, letting go of Soobin’s hands as he queues another song.

“NO MOVES? You were _improvising_?!” Soobin is really, really not confident about this. Yeonjun laughs.

“Of course! You just have to feel the rhythm-” he says as he starts balancing to the music. “Just relax, and have fun.” And if Yeonjun says it like that, maybe Soobin might as well believe him.

At first, he’s tense. His body feels gangly, he doesn’t know what to do with his arms - but then Yeonjun tries to show him some actual moves, leads him, and as the second verse begins, Soobin is fairly more relaxed. He even starts to enjoy himself. 

He does whatever crosses his mind, moves in the most ridiculous ways, turning on himself while shaking his head and his arms in the air, and soon the music can’t even be heard over their laughs. Yeonjun goes to the ground to do some kind of breakdance move, then Soobin lowers himself too, doing a roll and some kind of parody of a floor rocking or something. He’s full of dust but if it’s the price of seeing Yeonjun’s eyes tear up from the sheer force of his laugher, Soobin will gladly pay it.

The song fades to an end and lets place to another, but they just stay on the ground. As Yeonjun slowly calms down, Soobin thinks he wants to keep making him laugh for as long as possible. It makes him remember why he came here in the first place. “Hyung,” he starts, waiting for Yeonjun to look at him.

“If..If I did something wrong back then, or made you uncomfortable, I don’t know, but just- Can you tell me, so I can apologize prope-”

“No, Soobin, no- You didn’t do anything wrong,” Yeonjun cuts him. “I’m sorry I made you think otherwise, I just- I just needed some time. To think about- about some things.” He explains, seeming a bit shameful. “But I think I’ve figured it out, now.” 

“Oh”, Soobin says. “I’m glad, then, hyung.”

“I’m sorry for disappearing all of a sudden too-”

“Ah, hyung, it’s okay- I mean, you don’t owe me anything. I just got a bit worried something might h-”

“Soobin-ah, of course I do.” Yeonjun says seriously. “This is not how friends act. I’m sorry for making you worry.” And it’s stupid, really, but just Yeonjun referring to them as _friends_ has his insides warm up.

“Okay. Apologies accepted.”

“Soobin-ah, give me your phone”, Yeonjun says as he extends his hand out. Soobin opens his mouth but Yeonjun beats him to it, “And no, I’m not gonna steal it. This joke is getting old already.”

Soobin pouts as he fishes his phone out. “You used to be fun, hyung…” 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes at him, grabbing the old-fashioned flip phone. He taps rapidly, thumbs moving with practised ease, and gives it right back to Soobin. Upon opening it, Soobin notices the new contact informations entered under _‘Yeonjunie hyung’_ followed by a cat emoji.

“You won’t get worried anymore when I text you all day, right?”

  
  


-

  
  


“Hey”

“Hum?” Soobin answers distantly, maintaining his attention to the drama currently playing in front of them. But when Yeonjun doesn’t continue right away, he averts his gaze from the screen to find Yeonjun, looking somewhat nervous. 

“I, hum-” he hesitates, and Soobin tries not to get distracted by the pink shade of his cheeks. “Would you...help me ? Write a- a resume?”

Soobin blinks. And when he smiles big at Yeonjun, the later turns completely red.

“Hyung!” Soobin shouts excitedly, leaning toward the other. “I- of course I’ll help you! But, what made you change your mind?”

Yeonjun studies him for a second, and finding sudden interest in the still running episode of Itaewon Class - Soobin will have to rewatch it - he hums. “Well- I’ve just been thinking and. I’ve been causing a lot of problems to the people around me- especially to my noona. I just thought I’d at least try, you know?” he says. “And maybe she’ll finally accept one of my presents,” he adds, sheepish.

“Also... I have you. It makes me think, maybe I can manage.” he finishes, more quietly. He takes one look at the probably fond and proud looking expression on Soobin’s face, then proceeds not to look in his general direction again.

Soobin claps his hands once. “Okay! Should we get to it?” he says but doesn’t wait for an answer, closing the Netflix window, opening a new text file. “We’ll just use the same template as mine-”

“You’re way too enthusiastic about this,” Yeonjun remarks, but he’s smiling.

“One of us has to be. Okay, so first- you definitely want to put your photo on it.” Soobin says seriously, and Yeonjun snorts.

“Just say I’m handsome and go,” he half-jokes.

“Yeah, well. Sorry I’ve got eyes.” Soobin indulges him, and it’s worth it just to see the coy and content look on Yeonjun’s face. For all his confidence, Yeonjun _loves_ to be praised. It’s not like Soobin’s lying anyway.

After getting Yeonjun changed into Soobin’s dress shirt and struggling to find enough lighting in the one-window room, they try to take a few decent looking shots. Soobin insists on using his phone at first, but his camera is just plain _terrible_ so he has to resign himself, not without pouting. Yeonjun doesn’t question it. 

When they’re both satisfied, they start filling in the different informations. There is not much to do for the ‘education’ part, much to Yeonjun’s dismay. “Don’t worry about it, hyung,” Soobin reassures him, with what he hopes is a comforting hand on his back. “We don’t want you to do anything boring that asks for school oriented stuff anyway. Your strength is in your professional experiences- look,”

“If we omit the thievery and the leather parts-” Yeonjun nudges him.

“We have : makeup artist for professional entertainers-” _‘funny way to say strip dancers’_ , “bartender in a club, helping hand in show management and coordination- and all of this at the same time and for years. It all shows how hardworking you are, that you have really diversified skills and adjust easily. Adding to this, you’re a dancer, showing that you still find time to dedicate to a really cool hobby. And anyone looking at your photo can tell you’re charming. They’re all gonna fight for you, hyung.”

Yeonjun doesn’t look quite convinced yet, but the look he gives Soobin conveys his gratitude for trying. They finish and revise it pretty quickly, and Soobin says he’ll print a few copies at his university next monday.

“Then we can walk around and give them away where it’s interesting. We can try for stores- especially beauty and clothes, they’re always looking for good-looking employees to attract female customers- maybe coffee shops too?” Soobin asks.

Yeonjun still seems unsure, but he says “Yeah, sounds like a good start”, nodding to himself. Soobin squeezes his shoulder.

“You’ll do great, hyung,” he encourages again. 

“Thank you,” Yeonjun says looking at him in the eyes. “For- everything.” _For believing in me_ , he doesn’t tell but Soobin hears it anyway.

“Of course, hyung.”

  
  


-

  
  


Except Soobin can’t for the life of him bring himself to get up when his alarm goes off on monday. He’s covered in sweat, his eyes burn and his body feels _so heavy_ \- moving sounds like an impossible task at the moment. He thinks he’s shaking. Ah, he’s been feeling weird yesterday, he guesses he _did_ get sick in the end.

After too long, he manages to sit up, and his head is spinning so bad he regrets it immediately. He’ll have to call today off. He reaches for his phone, and that’s when he notices the blood on his shirt. He must have messed with the stitches while sleeping - or maybe he didn’t notice his stitching was off in the first place since he was already out of it last night. At least it was disinfected properly he thinks, so he should be okay.

He was feeling a bit nauseous now, so he changes plan and dials another number first. The call is answered after three rings.

“Gyu.” He is surprised by the sound of his own voice and realizes belatedly that he is panting. “I don’t feel too good, do you think y-”

“I’m on my way, don’t move.” the voice answered before hanging up.

  
  
  
  
  


The next time he opens his eyes, he is utterly disoriented and feels like he had been sleeping for days. When he realizes it’s not the ceiling of his room he’s looking at, he tries to sit up, only for a sharp pain to spread from his lower stomach. He curses out loud and lay back down immediately.

“Yeah, that’d be what getting stabbed does,” announces a familiar voice somewhere to his right.

Beomgyu is leaning against the wall of the room, facing him with a flat expression. He crosses his arms in front of his chest for effects, because he’s a drama queen.

“Ah, I’m okay, not the first time-”

“Yeah, everyone knows getting stabbed once provides immunity against knives. Or maybe you believed abs are actually blade-proof?”

“Are you here just to attack me?”

“I’m here because I’m the one who dragged your unconscious ass here, you dumbass.” 

“Yah, I’m still your hyung, show som-”

“You lost your hyung privileges when you fainted on me,” Beomgyu argues, and adds “ _Dumbass._ ” because he’s a brat. He picks up the phone on the wall and announces that Soobin has finally woken up. “A nurse will come check on you soon.” he informs Soobin, and after a small pause, he asks, “How are you feeling ?”

Behind his insolent persona, Soobin knows Beomgyu’s actually been worried. “Still a bit dizzy, but fairly better. Sorry about this, Gyu. And thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“By the way,” Soobin suddenly wonders, “how long have I been sleeping?”

“Two full days- seems like you really needed that sleep.”

“Two days?!” Soobin repeats. Beomgyu nods.

“Well- technically the nurse told me you woke up at some point yesterday early in the morning, but you were still pretty feverish and disoriented, you fell back asleep right away.”

“I don’t even remember,” Soobin frowns. “Shit, the bakery, I didn’t-”

“Don’t worry, I called them right after dropping you here.” Soobin lets out a _‘You’re the best’_ as well as a relieved sigh, to what Beomgyu scoffs. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Ah, also,” and Soobin already fears the worst from his tone. “This guy’s been coming to see you,” and when he’s met with Soobin’s cocked eyebrow, he adds, “you know, rude blueberry.”

Then it dawns on Soobin who Beomgyu is refering to. “Yeonjun-hyung?!” 

Beomgyu huffs. “Yeah, him. Rude as fuck, by the way. He left as soon as I entered the room without a word. Not that I wanted to talk to him or whatever, but he could at least have thanked me-”

“Wait, wait-” Soobin interrupts. “How did he find out? Did- did you tell him?”

“Well, yeah- he’s been texting and calling all day, so I told him.” Soobin groans. “And since you’ve been shamelessly flirting by text, I figured you were close enough for him to know-”

“First of all, we’re NOT flirting _oh my god_ -” he says, well aware of the warmth in his cheeks. Beomgyu’s smile looks nothing if not _wicked_ if you ask him - and it’s absolutely what Beomguy is. Wicked. An evil being. The devil himself, even. “Second of all- who gave you the right to read through our convo! It’s- it’s an invasion of privacy!!” Beomgyu just shrugs, not even bothering to look sorry, because he, in fact, isn’t.

“I have to tell you though, he looked kind of- well, no, not kind of, he looked downright furious when he was here-”

Soobin covered his face with his hands, letting out another groan. “He’s gonna kill me.”

Beomgyu sat on the side of the bed. “Soobin-hyung, look, I’m sure it’s gonna be okay,” he said with what seemed to be a comforting squeeze of his shoulder, and Soobin looked up at him expectantly when, really, he should have known better. “From the photos in your gallery, he looks like a nice guy-”

“I SUDDENLY CAN’T HEAR YOU”

As if summoned, the door opens in a flurry to let in none other than Yeonjun himself, looking as if he’s been running here, a nurse panting and calling weaks ‘ _Sir, please-’_ on his steps.

“They said you woke up,” Yeonjun says to no one in particular, quietly. The nurse is trying to regain her breathing behind him. 

Soobin and him stare at each other for a beat before his expression darkens, and he all but stomps his way to Soobin, grabbing him by the collar of his blouse. He can hear the nurse freak out in the back, and Beomgyu springs up, ready to intervene. Soobin quickly holds a hand up to him.

“It’s alright,” he says to both of them. “Would you mind giving us a minute?” He meets Beomgyu’s uncertain gaze, nods once. Beomgyu sighs, and walks out, bringing with him the hesitant nurse. _‘They’ll be fine’_ , he assures.

“Hyung,” Soobin tries when they’re out, but he feels the grip on his collar tighten.

“You shut up,” Yeonjun’s voice is so very cold. Soobin effectively shuts it, not wanting to worsen the situation. “You- I specifically told you I hate hospitals, and the next thing you do is make _blondie_ call me saying you’ve been fucking _stabbed_?”

“Hyung, it’s nothing, I was just a bit sick-”

“Shut up! Of course you got sick! I told you, again and again, you should sleep more! But do you ever listen to me? You _don’t_ , you never listen! So don’t act surprised now when you overwork yourself until you get sick! Oh and by the way, do you think playing hero when you have a fever is a good idea?? Are you a moron?? Do you have a death wish??”

Yeonjun’s practically yelling at this point. Soobin’s never seen him like this. He must have been really worried, and Soobin’s overcome with a feeling of guilt.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Yeonjun huffs indignantly. “I’m really, really sorry. I promise I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“Damn right you will, or I can assure you won’t like it when I force you into sleep.” Soobin just smiles at the threat. Yeonjun seems to deflate a bit at that, letting go of the iron grip he’s had on him. “You’re the stupidest dumbass of all the dumbasses in this planet.” 

Soobin briefly wonders why all his friends think coming at him is a good way to show that they care. Yeonjun sits down and rests his forehead against his collarbone, hiding his face in Soobin’s chest. Soobin can feel the breath he lets out through the light fabric he’s wearing, and he hisses slightly when Yeonjun’s elbow dips the mattress down right by his side.

“I won’t say sorry,” Yeonjun murmures against him.

“Okay.” Soobin cards his fingers through his hair.

“I hate you.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t you dare leave me”, he whispers and it’s so quiet Soobin would have thought it was just a fragment of his imagination. He brings both arms around Yeonjun’s neck, pulling him close, holding him tight. Yeonjun nuzzles against his skin, and Soobin squeezes even more, ignoring the pain in his abdomen in favor of the warmth in his chest.

(Soobin can see Beomgyu’s head pops through the door, phone in his hands and evil smile on his lips, and knows he won’t ever hear the end of it.)

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


They’ve been walking the streets for nearly two hours and had successfully handed a dozen of resumes so far. Soobin looked satisfied of how they were doing, despite his protestations against Yeonjun’s insistence in taking breaks every once in a while to be sure not to tire Soobin’s body. _‘Hyuuuung, I’m not a grandpa, I’m fine-’_ he had whined more than once, and Yeonjun kept blatantly ignoring him.

Yeonjun’s been quite down after the immediate rejection from a shop in the other side of the street, but a lot of the people they’ve met had promised to look into his resume seriously, giving him some confidence. That, and also the manager of the coffeeshop in the corner stuttering when he smiled at her effectively boosted his ego.

“So, we have two convenience stores, a coffeeshop, and the others are either clothes, accessories, shoes or beauty products stores as expected- ah, and one music store-” Soobin stopped when he realized Yeonjun wasn’t walking beside him anymore.

He was standing in front of a huge, very-fancy looking cosmetics store, wide windows showing off a vaste display of expensive products. The interior was rather sobre, chic-looking lights hanging around, giving off a luxurious vibe. In the middle of the displays could be found multiple dress tables, and a few customers (a girl, two older women and a young man) were either getting their makeup done or some products tested out. Soobin called for him, tearing his attention away from the store. He was pointing toward an information poster on the other window.

“They’re looking for new employees,” he says, eyes full of stars. Yeonjun gulped.

“N-No way! Like I’d ever get hired in a place like this!”

“Hyung, you have to at least try!” Soobin shakes him. “It’s perfect for you! What do you have to lose!”

“What’s left of my dignity???” 

“Oh come on. You’ve been rejected once, you can handle being rejected again.”

“Yah, is that supposed to make me feel better-” Soobin just pushes him toward the door.

“I’ll wait for you right here. Fighting hyung!” 

_Damn you, Choi Soobin_. Yeonjun takes a deep breath, and pushes inside the store before he can change his mind. Not even three steps in, Yeonjun is already being intercepted by a woman.

“May I help you?”

One look tells him she must be the one in charge here. She’s tall - even taller than Yeonjun with her heels, hair impeccably tied in a complex bun, sharp makeup, perfectly fitted suit. She seems to be in her late 40s. Yeonjun clears his throat.

“Yes. My name is Choi Yeonjun,” he bows politely as he hands out a copy of his resume. “I heard you’re hiring, and it’d be an honor if you’d accept to consider my application.”

She doesn’t even look at the paper presented her way, and asks, arms crossed, “Diploma and school?” Yeonjun straighten up and masks the sting with false bravado.

“I don’t have one, m’am, but I have a professional experience as a makeup artist of four years already.” Yeonjun explains calmly. She cocks an eyebrow at him, taking the piece of paper offered to her but still not looking at it.

“Oh? And where?”

“For the dancers of a pretty well-known club in East End. I can give you the contact of my former employer if you-”

“Humm”, she hums and finally gives a disinterested look at his resume. Well, this is slightly humiliating. A Soobin will have to pay for this. She directs a scrutinizing stare at him again, studying him for a while more, before she directs her gaze to something outside the store. “Bring your friend here for a bit,” she says, nodding at Soobin’s direction.

“H-Him?” he says as he half turns, pointing at a confused looking Soobin, who proceeds to point at himself mouthing something resembling a _‘me?’_.

“Was I not clear?” she says cooly, and it’s enough to push Yeonjun into action and a few seconds later, he stands before her again with a fidgeting Soobin by his side. She observes him before saying, “Not bad. Do his makeup. You can use anything you want in the shop, take one of the free dress table. Make it quick.”

Yeonjun looks at her in confusion for a second, and when she tilts an eyebrow at him in challenge, he takes Soobin’s hand and leads him the nearest table. If she wants to test him, he’ll show her.

He sits Soobin on the chair, and takes some time to study his facial features, wanting to come up with a plan. He quickly comes to the conclusion that this woman is a witch. 

Soobin just is too naturally beautiful- what can Yeonjun even do? From his big, dark and sparkling eyes - Yeonjun could probably spend endless time thinking of how his eyes compare to the night sky, but maybe later - to his plush-looking, pinkest lips, passing by his cute nose, his milky skin, his smooth cheeks, even his eyebrows. _So pretty_.

He realizes he said the last part out loud when Soobin takes approximately 32 shades of red in the span of 3 seconds. He doesn’t have the time to feel embarrassed though, and he starts his seeking of the brushes and cosmetics he needs.

He’s not gonna do much - it’d be a waste on this guy, and Yeonjun won’t risk spoiling his natural beauty with too much makeup. He quickly gathers up what he needs and heads back to Soobin. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the woman observing him. He sits down in front of Soobin and gets to work.

“I’m gonna do your foundation first,” he announces. He took the habit to say out loud what he does because his noonas used to always pester him with _‘what are you doing now ?’_ while he was doing their makeup. Soobin just nods and closes his eyes. Yeonjun is grateful for that, he doesn’t want to be distracted.

He uses a headband to hold Soobin’s hair out of his face, and _wow_. He realizes he’s never seen Soobin with his hair pushed back before. _Is it normal to find a forehead attractive_? Surely not. Yeonjun feels like a victorian maiden who gets awe-stuck by the sight of the simplest sliver of skin.

So much for not getting distracted. He clears his throat and _finally_ applies some bb cream on Soobin’s skin, especially under his eyes. Then, some shading around the nose and the contour of the face. He also adds some blush to accentuate his cheekbones and highlight the color of his lips.

He explains that he’s then gonna groom his eyebrows with a brush, draw them and darken them a bit, and proceeds to do so. Now the eyes. After applying a light brown-orange tone for the base, he opts for a touch of light, shiny pink eyeshadow on the center of the lid, as well as for the triangle zone. Then, blended darker brown on the outer lid to lengthen his eyes some more. He finally adds a touch of lighter, glittery pink-gold on the inner corner and underneath the eyes. 

The natural shade of his lips is already perfect, so he just applies some cherry flavored gloss to add some shine, and has to resist tasting it.

Soobin opens his eyes, and he’s just breathtaking. Then again, he always is. But Yeonjun can hear some girls whispering furiously closeby and Soobin flushes, so he guesses he’s done a decent job. He hadn’t noticed that the woman at the cause of this impromptu exercise was standing right behind him before she clears her throat. Her face doesn’t betray anything.

“Thank you,” she says simply. “We’ll call you.”

When they step out of the store, they both heaves out a breath of relief.

“Well, that was...an experience,” Soobin says.

“You really didn’t make it any easier too,” Yeonjun complains for the sake of it.

“I’m sorry ???”

“You better be. I didn’t do too bad though,” he says, laying his eyes on Soobin’s face again. And once his gaze is placed here, he just can’t look away.

“What is it,” Soobin asks. When Yeonjun simply keeps looking at him without answering, he tries to hide his flustered state by saying “like what you’re seeing?” while wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

“Actually, I do. My masterpiece,” he smirks, and Soobin just elbows him in the side. Soobin’s cherry flavored pout will surely lead him to his doom.

  
  
  


(Later that week, Soobin comes home to a Yeonjun running to him as soon as he steps in. He’s surprised when the later just jumps on him, arms snaking around his neck, but he welcomes the embrace nonetheless.

“They called me back!” Yeonjun shouts excitedly.

“Wait, who- the makeup place?!” Yeonjun moves slightly away, just enough to look at Soobin, and nods happily.

“I’m starting next week.”

“Hyung!!” he shouts too, tightening his hold and lifting Yeonjun up. “I knew it! I just _knew_ they’d call you back! I’m so proud of you!” Soobin spins him a few times just because he can, enjoying Yeonjun’s laughs bubbling so close to his ears. “It’s awesome!”

“I know right?! They’re gonna train me for a bit, and they also need people for their next men catalog-”

“You’re gonna model too?!” 

“Probably??” he laughs again, squeezing Soobin’s shoulders. “And that’s why I also gave them your number-”

“You did what?!” Soobin tries to look at him, not believing what he’s hearing. But Yeonjun tightens his grip, hiding his face into Soobin’s shoulder, and he’s giggling like a madman - so much that a laugh of his own threatens to escape Soobin’s throat.

Yeonjun finally meets his gaze with mischief in his eyes, and only then does Soobin notice how close their faces are to each other. He takes a sharp intake of air, and Yeonjun looks at him expectantly. So, he just…

Steps away and turns around, talking about going to buy soju to celebrate, and misses the childish pout on Yeonjun’s face.)

  
  


-

  
  
  


guess who just got his 1st pay EVER

!!!!!!!!!

**Bunny :**

Congrats, hyung!

Look at you, all grown up 

dont get emotional on me now

im still ur same old beloved hyung

AND HYUNG WILL

TREAT U TONIGHT

**Bunny :**

Oh, wow

You’re finally acting like a hyung and

treating your favorite dongsaeng ?

Wow

I don’t know what to say

Are you sure it’s still you ?

bish dont test me

**Bunny:**

Waaaaw hyung ~~ Thank you~

So generous ~~~<3 <3

thats more like it

ANYWAY

leave it to hyung

;))

see u soon binnie

**Bunny:**

See you later, hyung

  
  
  


Yeonjun appears at Soobin’s door - a rare occurrence - with bags full of take-out food from the nearby restaurant and a few bottles of soju.

They _feasted_. They couldn’t even finish everything, but Soobin will gladly keep the leftovers for later. They’re simply sitting in silence, on the floor, bottles empty, stomachs full, faces contented. Soobin looks at the edge of falling asleep. Yeonjun hums, feeling at peace.

“So,” Soobin’s voice surprises him slightly. “Did you buy the present for your noona yet?”

“Ah, not yet. I’ll go first thing tomorrow. I already know what to get her, so..yeah” he trails off, feeling a bit shy for some reason. Soobin gives him a reassuring smile.

“How nice. I’m sure she’ll like it, hyung.”

Yeonjun thinks, _now or never_. “I bought something else, though.” He stands up and retrieves the plastic bag he left behind the couch earlier, carefully plopping it in front of Soobin. “It’s..It’s for you. I know you don’t really care for this kind of things but…”

Soobin looks at the bag placed before him like he doesn’t quite understand what’s happening, then directs his questioning gaze to Yeonjun. “For me?” Yeonjun nods. “I- You didn’t have to-”

“I know, but-” he starts fidgeting as Soobin takes the bag tentatively. Yeonjun licks his lips. “I just saw this a while back and I just- I thought, _‘Soobin would look so nice in this’_ ” he says as Soobin fishes inside the bag to find the piece of fabric. He takes the fur-lined denim jacket out of its wrapping, holding it up at arm’s length to get a proper view.

Yeonjun clears his throat. “It, hum. It just looked really comfy and- and it’s getting colder these days and, well, your current jacket is plain _terrible_ , so I- hum, I thought this at least would keep you warm, or something…” _Was it always so nerve-wrecking to give someone a damn present ??_ He couldn’t even look at him anymore, what the hell. Why is he feeling so restless, it’s just a stupid jacket- ah, is it just him or it was getting hot in there? Soobin isn’t saying anything, too. After all, maybe it was too much...

“I love it,” Soobin said, his muffled voice finally prompting Yeonjun to look in his direction. He was hugging the fabric against his face. The tips of his ears were so red. Yeonjun wanted to touch them, but he was busy trying not too melt into a puddle. “I love it, hyung,” Soobin repeats, putting the cloth down in order to meet the other’s eyes. “Thank you,” he says, and really it’s unfair that he looks like this, all starry eyes and wide smile and dimples as deep as the ocean, like he had received the moon or something - when he just got a simple, decent jacket. 

It’s unfair, and Yeonjun wants to frown, to tell him that he deserves so much more, that Yeonjun will give him it all - but it seems Yeonjun’s lips have a will of their own, corners tucking up up up until he can’t refrain from smiling anymore. Because it’s unfair but Soobin likes it. It’s not much but Soobin says, _it’s enough_.

“You- you should try it?” he asks somewhat shyly, diverting his gaze cause he’s a high school girl now apparently - he certainly feels like one often these days.

“Ah- right!” Soobin stands up and get rid of his sweater - and Yeonjun will not acknowledge the flash of stomach appearing when his shirt went up - _he will not_. Soobin hastily slips onto the jacket, fumbling with the sleeves a little, and looks at Yeonjun expectantly. “So...what do you think?”

Yeonjun gets up slowly, huffing a soft laugh. He thinks his face is gonna split up from how hard he’s smiling. “You look good, Binnie,” he says as he slowly walks up to the other. “You look really good”, he says as he busies himself- straightening the fabric a bit, readjusting the collar, flattening the shoulders. “Yah, seriously, how am I so good at this ? It looks perfect-” 

He hadn’t realized, but when he looks up to Soobin, he holds his breath. Close. They’re close. _Really_ close, like, _I-can-feel-your-breath-on-my-nose-and-it’s-doing-weird-things-to-me_ close. Everything stills. Yeonjun catches him when Soobin’s eyes flickers downward - to his lips, supposedly, _hopefully_ \- before meeting his gaze again. His insides churn. _Fucking finally_. 

Soobin licks his lips, and-

“Hyung, can- can I kiss you?”

Yeonjun groans.

“How are you so bad at this! Can’t you read the mood?!” he complains, throwing his head back. “Who even asks-”

“ _Excuse you_ , consent is important-”

“ _Oh my god_ -”

“What ! It is !! _Hyuuuung-_ ” Soobin whines.

“Nope. Forget it, you’re an idiot. I don’t want to kiss an idiot-”

“You-you don’t ?...”

“Oh my god, _Choi Soobin_ \- you’re the stupidest idiot, of course I want to kiss you, you dumb-”

_Soobin’s lips are as soft as they look_ , Yeonjun marvels at the knowledge, sighing in contentement. 

Although it wasn’t much more than a peck, the gentlest touch of lips - Yeonjun still melts at the softness of it, is still left dizzy when they part all too quickly. It’s gone too soon, so much that he contemplates starting to insult him again for Soobin to shut him up once more.

Before he can even ask for more, Soobin leans in again, pressing their lips harder this time. Yeonjun’s brain nearly short-circuits, but he has at least enough presence of mind to reach for Soobin’s nape with both hands, locking him in place. Soobin replies by circling his arms around Yeonjun’s middle, bringing them flush against each other. Soobin seems just as eager as he is, and Yeonjun can’t help but smile at that.

Soon enough, Soobin breaks the kiss, moving a few inches away but still holding Yeonjun close. ” _Hyung_ ”, Soobin whines, “stop smiling when I’m trying to kiss you” and Yeonjun can finally, _finally_ kiss his pout away.

“I’m sorry, ah-” Yeonjun giggles, and he feels vaguely drunk. “I can’t help it,” his cheeks start to hurt from how hard he’s smiling. He’s almost self-conscious about his ridiculous giddy state, bringing a hand to cover his mouth, without actually stopping smiling nor breaking eye contact. 

He can feel Soobin’s hands squeeze where they’re placed against his back, and the next second, Soobin has his face engulfed into his neck, like he wants to hide there. His cheek is so warm.

“Ah, hyung”, he says, voice soft. “You can’t keep doing this to me-” he says like he’s really suffering and Yeonjun can’t help but just giggle more. Soobin rubs his nose in the crook of his neck. “It’s- it’s illegal, you-” he keeps complaining. “You thief.”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “If you’re gonna hit me with a _‘you robbed my heart’_ or something, just shut up.”

Soobin gets out of his hiding place, mischief in his eyes.

“Make me,” he says, voice challenging.

  
  


And Yeonjun ? Well.

He’s always liked a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah lol that was my first fic you guys
> 
> All of this because i made a typo in Soobin's name while talking with my sister, we started laughing at Roobin, and then we were like 'BatGyu and Roobin', and OF COURSE Yeonjun as Catwoman, and then my power to make everything about yeonbin kicked in
> 
> I really wasn't planning on posting anything, like, EVER, and im really not confident about my english skills but well. After Puma Yeonjun, i said fuck it ahah
> 
> If you read this thank you and i hope you enjoyed the ride ?? I certainly had fun writing it eheh
> 
> EDIT 12/20 : I FUCKING CALLED IT !!! https://twitter.com/txtramyeon/status/1337678380502695936?s=19 Yeonjun Catwoman confirmed !! me big brain


End file.
